psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk Derby to Me
"Talk Derby to Me" is the seventh episode of Season Three. Shawn and Gus help an undercover Juliet solve a string of robberies connected to a roller derby team, which she has recently infiltrated as their newest member. Plot Summary In 1987, Henry calls Shawn to come down, but Gus appears saying he will be representing his friend. Shawn then comes out after his dad calls him again. Henry asks what he (Henry) took from this room that belongs to Shawn. Gus thinks that what he did was wrong and that he stole it from Shawn. Shawn looks around the room and notices that he took his BB gun. Henry tells him that he (Shawn) disobeyed his (Henry's) orders and that is why he is not getting it back. Shawn asks how did he know and Henry tells him that Gus was the one who told him. In the present, Chief Vick calls Shawn and Gus in after a group of fast moving and highly organized thieves pull a smash and grab robbery at a department store. It is the third such hit in a month and the cops have no leads. Gus is a little distracted. He's studying for his pharmaceutical rep re-certification exam and is annoyed when some green goo from the store ends up on his study guide. As soon as Shawn takes a look at the security tapes, he knows immediately that the perpetrators were women. On the way out of the store, he sees skid marks across the floor and puts it together - the thieves are roller derby athletes. Shawn suggests Juliet go undercover and join one of the two teams that weren't competing all the nights of the robberies. Using Juliet's new access, Shawn sneaks into the locker room, where he discovers a broken watch that matches one he saw broken on the security tapes in Fox's locker, a bottle of wheel lubricant in Wilde's locker, and a used ticket to a reggae cruise in Toxic Waste's locker. Shawn also notices that some of Juliet's new teammates have injuries that are more consistent with a robbery than with roller derby. Juliet spots Shawn and Gus and warns them not to blow her cover, but before they can leave, they are approached by two of her new teammates, Wilde and Fox. Juliet is then forced to introduce them as fans of hers. Back at the Psych office, Juliet tells Shawn that she thinks she has a lead. One of the girls, nicknamed Toxic Waste, called her and said the team was impressed with her and thinks she'd be perfect for a big money making opportunity going down that night. Juliet thinks she's got an in on a robbery but Shawn, remembering seeing the cruise ticket in Toxic Waste's locker, tells her he's already eliminated her as a suspect. She has an alibi for the last robbery. Tonight is not what Juliet thinks it is. But Juliet pulls rank on Shawn and goes anyway, meeting Lassiter and her back up there. The gig turns out to be a music video shoot and Shawn covers for Juliet by telling Vick, that it was his idea. While in police station, Shawn sees a list of the merchandise that was stolen during each robbery. Juliet is grateful to Shawn for covering for her with Vick, but in return Shawn insists that he now run point on the investigation. Juliet agrees and leaves for practice. At the Psych office, Shawn recreates the merchandise lists, noting that the items stolen appear to be chosen at random. He also sees the green goo still on Gus' study guide and realizes that it matches the lubricant he saw in Wilde's locker. He knows for sure now that Wilde, along with Fox, was part of the robbery. Back at the arena, Juliet suspects the involvement of another teammate, Westwood, after she discovers her excuse for cutting practice is a lie. She looks around Westwood's area of the locker room and finds a couple of hand scanners, which she fingerprints. She calls Shawn to let him know what she found, then he and Gus tail Westwood and spot a body in the back of her truck. They call Lassiter after they see her dumping it into the marina, but when Lassiter has the water dredged, the body turns out to be a mannequin. It's not a total loss, though, as they find much of the stolen merchandise was dumped as well. Meaning, the thieves were after something besides the goods they took. As Shawn and Gus leave the dump site, Wilde is there and recognizes that Juliet's supposed fans are working with the cops. She reports this in a call to one of the other girls, also commenting that Westwood messed up and needs to be dealt with. Shawn and Gus go back to the department store to investigate and discover that all the credit card applications get shredded on Fridays, the day after the robberies took place. Shawn calls Juliet and tells her that the thieves were using the hand scanners to steal credit information, and thus the identities of unsuspecting store customers. As they are talking, Fox and Wilde approach Juliet and demand she come with them. Shawn overhears that right before Juliet hangs up. Shawn and Gus rush down to the arena to help Juliet and discover Westwood's dead body in the back of her truck. Knowing that Juliet is in imminent danger, they rush inside to see that she is in the middle of a game. By watching Fox and Wilde, Shawn sees that the girls are angling to take Juliet out, in a violent and ultimately deadly way. He is able to stop the game in time to save her, and the cops take all of the suspects into custody. Trivia *The title is apparently a slogan in use for the Kentucky Derby (horse racing) though whether this pre- or post-dates the episode is not clear. The derby in the show is roller derby. *The title is also a play on the phrase "talk dirty to me." *The characters of Westwood, Wilde, and Fox are named after three radio DJs from the Los Angeles area: Denise Westwood, Rita Wilde, and Cynthia Fox. At the time of original broadcast, all three women had radio shows on KLOS (95.5 FM), a classic rock station that the writers listened to frequently at work. *This is the second time Juliet officially goes undercover (the first time was in Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast). Both times, her personality starts to reflect her undercover personality (becoming more vapid and vain when undercover as a sorority alum, and becoming more aggressive when undercover as a roller derby girl). The chief acknowledges this in a conversation with Juliet, stating that she tends to "dive in a little too deeply" when she goes undercover. Both episodes also show Juliet in her undercover (much more feminine) outfits at the police station, to comedic effect. At one scene wher Shawn introduces Gus to the roller team with Juliette Shawn introduces Gus as "longbranch pennywhistle" which is the band Glenn Frey was in with JD Souther before he formed The Eagles. Quotes Shawn: You can't sit out here alone, in the dark, in a parked car. You'll get picked up for mopery. Gus: "Mopery"? Shawn: With intent to creep. Shawn: to a mannequin dressed exactly like Gus Dude, I can't believe this. You lifted your look right off this mannequin. Gus: On the contrary, Shawn. Clearly, someone is stealing my look. Shawn: Right. I did see Tommy Hilfiger creeping from bush to bush sketching you. Gus: What are we doing, Shawn? Shawn: Well, for starters we're both growing mustaches very, very slowly. But we're also investigating. Gus: You took my exam? Shawn: A little harder than the river raft test. Way ''easier than the Secret Service test. Any of the questions I didn't know I just answered "C", right? '''Gus:' Oh my God... Oh my God. Shawn: Dude, it's done, relax. And you know what? Nailed it! ... Well... Almost nailed it! ... At the very least, definitely didn't blow it! ... I don't think! Gallery The gallery for Talk Derby to Me can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three